User blog:Butterflyunicorn/A Floofle's Fables - The Brothers of Order and Chaos
Long, long ago, the triverse didn't exist. In it's place, there was the empty void known as the trivoid. No creature could live here, other then the primordial beings, who could slip between the cracks of reality. Then, came the first god. Titan of the elements. Dragon of chaos. Tinker. Tinker destroyed the trivoid, with it's chaotic remnants forming into the primordial winds. Then, he created three creatures; Peace, god of good, War, god of evil, and Mana, god of neutrality. War created a single god himself. Eclipse, lord of life. Eclipse created a small pocket dimension which he inhabited, Eclipse's Eden. In this peaceful paradise, animals would live forever in complete bliss. However, Eclipse kept a single animal as his pet; a wolfdog named Forest Pupper. One day, Tinker grew angry that the chaos of the triverse was fading. As such, he destroyed Eclipse's Eden, killing Forest Pupper and turning Eclipse from the lord of life to the gatherer of souls. As punishment, Tinker was confined to a small subverse called the Tinkiverse. However, Tinker expanded this subverse into a full-on universe. In this newly created universe, he created a race of small, cutesy dragons with soft fur, just like himself. He named this species the Ancients. He would soon begin working on something incredible; a powerful beast of pure madness, but while he was creating this creature, the Ancients asked him for help many times. He decided to be nice for once, and bring them the help requested. They wanted a source of inspiration, and he brought them the Star Rods. They wanted something to aid them, and he brought them the Landias. They wanted for wishes to come true, and he brought them Galactic Solarflare, the first Clockwork Star. However, strong amounts of energy were created when he fufilled these wishes, so much energy that gods would be formed fro mit. He gave them Star Rods, and thus gave them Fantasize, god of dreams and queen of the Ancients. He gave them Landias, and thus gave them Aeram, god of mythical creatures and king of beasts. He gave them the Clockwork Stars, and thus gave them Ticker, god of time and dragon of order. Tinker's only equal. Tinker grew a special bond with Ticker, thinking of him as his trustworthy brother. Ticker thought the same. Tinker soon forced his Ancients to craft gifts for Ticker. They crafted many more Clockwork Stars, Star Rods, and two enchanted gems. Tinker crafted these gems into two necklaces, the Jet and Ivory Necklaces, that made their relationship status official. Then... tension rose. Tinker finished the chaotic creature had he been working on so long, and it was beginning to ravage the Ancients' planet, killing much of the wildlife. Ticker grew furious with Tinker that he was letting the creatures that helped them for so long get murdered by this beast he created himself. All Tinker did was give the Ancients five or six Warp Stars, so some could escape. Despite this, many ancients died, included Fantasize. Her body formed the Realm of Thought, and her spirit would constantly haunt Ticker's dreams. Ticker announced that he and Tinker were no longer brothers, and headed off to create his own multiverse, the Pokeverse. However, Tinker was enraged by this, and out of vengange, he assembled a crew of the most powerful characters to destroy the Clockwork Stars, leading to the Clockwork Eradication, a war between Tinker's army and the Halcandrians, who had descended from the Ancients. Many Clockwork Stars were destroyed, their pieces left wandering the triverse. The only Clockwork Stars who survived the war were Galactic Nova, Galactic Dyson, Galactic Big Bang, and Galactic Solarflare. However, the remaining bits and pieces were later assembled into a new Clockwork Star named Galactic Blackhole. And just like that, all of Ticker's gifts to his brother had been destroyed or lost. Category:Blog posts